Vírgenes lesbianas
by Say's DAIK
Summary: [UA] Este fanfic debería inspirarse en la canción "El problema", de Ricardo Arjona, sin embargo, no. Porque el problema no eran que las amaran; el problema era que ellas no sintieran lo mismo. El problema no era que ellos no fueran lo suficientemente hombres; el problema era que ellas son las "raritas" [No yuri]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vírgenes lesbianas<em>****.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miedos: <em>****Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Suspiró, frustrada.<p>

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —Oyó preguntar a su mejor amiga, mientras ésta hacía un puchero—, te he notado muy distraída hoy en toda la clase, ¿estás enferma?

Kagome negó.

—No es eso Sango, lo que pasa es que yo…—Se sonrojó fuertemente—, pues tú sabes que yo le gusto a InuYasha ¿verdad? —Sango afirmó y Kagome se mordió el labio inferior—, pues ayer en la tarde después de salir de clases, me ha pedido que fuera su novia.

Sango casi saltó de donde estaba caminando, mientras chillaba, ¿cómo era eso?, no se creía lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, ¿en serio ese muchacho había tenido tantas agallas para decirle eso a su amiga? Bueno, después de aquel incidente en el que toda la escuela se había enterado de que estaba enamorado de su amiga, casi no había vuelto a mirar a alguien a la cara.

_"Bankotsu no se detuvo un instante; caminó al casillero de la joven para decirle unas cuantas cosas._

_—Oye Kag, —la agarró por la cintura, sorpresivamente—, ¿quieres cenar esta noche? —Se acercó peligrosamente a la sonrojada joven, que no paraba de temblar por los nervios, ¿en serio uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto le estaba pidiendo una cita? Quiso chillar. Era lindo, solo que a ella no le gustaban los…_

_—¡Suéltala de una vez, imbécil! —De pronto, la voz autoritaria de Taish__ō se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todos mirasen. Casi corrió hasta el joven, sacando a Kagome de una manera brusca del agarre que tenía con Ma._

_—Oye, qué te pasa, estúpido. —Le gruñó Bankotzu Ma a Taish__ō, mientras lo miraba con furia. No le gustaba nada el agarre posesivo que tenía ahora con la chica que le gustaba—, deja de una vez a Kagome, no es de tu propiedad._

_InuYasha sonrió arrogante, y Kagome comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿acaso no la veían?_

_—Kagome es mi novia. —Se atrevió a decir, apretándola más por la cintura sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía, dejando a todos de una pieza—, y ni tú ni nadie toca a mi chica ¡¿has entendido, imbécil?!_

_Bueno, no era que InuYasha dijera sus sentimientos al aire libre. Claro, apenas en esos momentos era que se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho y un sonrojo magistral comenzaba a decorarle el rostro, ¿qué carajos…? ¿De dónde le había salido decir que Kagome era su chica? El corazón la latió a mil por segundo ante aquella confesión, y las miradas confusas e incrédulas de todos, incluida la de la chica que le quitaba el sueño y le había robado el corazón desde que tenía memoria._

_A Kagome, todo el mundo se le vino abajo con esas palabras. Nadie decía nada, tolo era un completo silencio. ¿InuYasha acababa de dar a entender que le gustaba?, ¿era en serio? No, tal vez era una de esas bromas o sueños que solía tener…¿de verdad? Quiso chillar pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta._

_InuYasha estaba nervioso, había metido la pata, había prácticamente confesado el secreto muy bien guardado que solo sabía su mejor amigo, aquel secreto que ya no era tan secreto y que encerraba los fuertes sentimientos y deseos hacia su amiga de la infancia. ¡Malditos celos! ¡Maldito Bankotsu y maldito todo aquel que se atreviera a pensar en ella como algo más…! Ya no había escapatoria, lo había dicho y estaba._

_—InuYasha —de pronto, Kagome habló—, ¿acabas de dar a entender que yo te gusto?_

_El joven estaba más que casi muerto, no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de estar al descubierto; él no podía decir abiertamente lo que sentía cuando de amor se trataba…pues era mucho peor. Soltó el agarre de su cintura de manera imprevista._

_—Keh, piensa lo que quieras, tonta. —No tuvo más que decir, prefería pelearse con ella una semana a aceptar delante de un cuarto de escuela que estaba enamorado de Higurashi. Todos los presentes echaron a reír haciendo más bochornoso el momento—. ¡Ya cállense todos, de una maldita vez! —Gruñó exasperado y avergonzado, haciendo que todos parasen de reír y lo miraran con unas gotas de lágrimas._

_—De verdad que eres tonto, Taish__ō. —Dijo con burla, Ma, mientras agarraba a Kagome de la mano—, ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar lo que sientes. Cobarde. —Tomó a Kagome y se la llevó, sin dejar de oír cómo ésta pronunciaba el nombre de InuYasha: con nostalgia, le había dolido eso último que había dicho."_

Y después de eso, InuYasha y Kagome ya no eran amigos. Se habían distanciado porque esa declaración había roto algo en ellos. A Kagome le había dolido, pero estaba allí, tratando de digerir todo eso.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —Inquirió, emocionada.

—Me negué.

Kagome estaba a punto de llorar y Sango se quedó estática y helada. No podía creer nuevamente nada de lo que le decía su amiga, ¿en serio Kagome...?

—¿Qué mierda, dijiste? —Sango, estaba casi enojada.

Kagome rompió en llanto.

—¡Que me negué Sango, me negué! —Aceptó ella, odiándose a sí misma—, y sé que soy una tonta, pero tú y yo sabemos que es lo que me impide aceptar —la miró fijamente—, y me da vergüenza que él lo sepa, lo decepcionaría, ¿te imaginas cómo me vería? Ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón —agachó la mirada—, y el que se entere de algo tan bochornoso y estúpido como eso, no lo aceptaría…

—Hey —Sango se sintió ofendida—, tú sabes que yo también sufro de eso Kagome, no eres la única. —Kagome se disculpó de inmediato. No había sido su intención herirla—. Bien, yo te entiendo pero...¿no te arrepientes?, ¿no te gusta?

Kagome se secó las lágrimas.

—Tengo quince años, —meditó—, no me gusta, —aceptó—, nunca me ha gustado a pesar de que no le he probado —Sango se mordió el labio inferior—, y que él lo sepa mucho menos, Sango —miró a su amiga fijamente—, ¿recuerdas que dijimos que teníamos que hacer algo _coherente _para dejar de esconder nuestro secreto?

—Sí. —Afirmó la castaña, nerviosa. Las ideas de Higurashi no solían ser buenas.

—Hay que mostrarle al mundo, que…—Kagome se sonrojó hasta los cabellos, ya no podía decir eso tan bochornoso que había descubierto hacía solo dos semanas—, somos lesbianas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ahahahahahahahahahaha xD, bien, esto supera el límite de mis expectativas estúpidas, incoherentes y descabelladas. Yo no tengo remedio XD. Me he muerto de la risa con este fic que me estuvo jodiendo desde hacía unas semanas, el titulo me lo decía y pues ya me estaba dando ganas de escribirlo, porque si seguía así, no dormiría dentro de años ._.

**V**amos…¿a quién carajo se le ocurre hacer un fic como este?, no sé, es que será corto, los capítulos serán muy cortos como este. Además, no sé si serán cuatro o cinco o diez, estoy indecisa ya que no es una historia pre-planeada, bueno, espero no me maten porque debo actualizaciones :P

**A**viso que este fic lo actualizaré muy lentamente, ya que es bastante ocio además de que tengo una demanda con "La culpa es de la cama". No se preocupen, todo tiene un arreglo en la vida, y el que Kagome se quede con InuYasha y no con Sango será cuestión de terapia psicológica XD

**O**k no

**N**os leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desespero: <em>****Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Pateó la pared de su habitación, totalmente frustrado y dolido. Se tiró en la cama y se restregó la cara, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? El corazón le dio una punzada, ¿por qué tenía que Kagome no amarlo como él la amaba a ella? ¿No era lo suficiente guapo, acaso? Todas las mujeres que se había tirado en la vida le habían dicho que era tan guapo que parecía broma, además de que era de buen estatus social, pero más que todo, la amaba con su vida…<p>

Pero ella sentía todo lo contrario; había perdido su amistad y no contento con eso, ahora ni siquiera podía tener su amor. Pero es que se había esperanzado tanto al ver aquellos ojos tan brillantes de ella, cuando le tomó de la mano en aquel parque, el ambiente había sido tan perfecto, todo estaba acorde a lo que él se imaginaba.

Aquella mirada casi con anhelo que ella le lanzó, muy parecida a la de él, y su rostro tan dulce y ese sonrojo que le adornaba las mejillas cuando le estaba diciendo que ella era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, que la necesitaba. Pero al momento en el que le pidió que fuera su chica, ella dejó de sonreír, se tornó mucho más nerviosa, dejó el agarre de su mano, tuvo el miedo pintado en los ojos e iba a llorar.

Cuando escuchó la palabra "no", se le hizo tan duro que no pudo moverse durante unos segundos. _Perdóname pero no puedo ser tu novia, InuYasha. _Eso le había dicho dejándolo con el corazón partido- Él sabía que arriesgaba bastante confesándole sus sentimientos, pero esque no podía fallar, estaba consciente de que Kagome sentía algo más por él desde hacía el mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

¿Dónde habían quedado los abrazos?, ¿los besos en las mejillas?, ¿la electricidad que sentían el solo rozarse con las manos?, ¿las veces que la había salvado de alguna situación?, ¿la primera vez que ella le dijo "te quiero" de una forma especial que no parecía simple amistad?, ¿las veces que había descansado en su pecho? Cuando miraban las estrellas en algún claro, ¿las tareas juntos?, ¿las risas?, ¿las miradas?, ¿los sonrojos? Y aquella dulce e inolvidable vez que ella cayó en su encima dándose un beso en los labios accidentalmente…

¿De veras Kagome no sentía nada por él?, ¡No! Había algo escondido detrás de todo eso. InuYasha estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera respondido sí, si no tuviera algo muy fuerte que la detuviera, sabía que pasaba algo raro. Lo iba a descubrir, y Miroku lo tenía que ayudar.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama y marcó su móvil. Debía hablar con su amigo. ¡Ya!

—¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?

—¿Miroku? —InuYasha no cabía de la impresión, ¿ese era su amigo?—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿por qué tienes la voz tan apagada? —Oyó a su amigo suspirar y decirle que conversarían luego—, ven entonces ahora. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, yo también.

Miroku afirmó y cerró. No tardó más de media hora en llegar en la casa de Taishō.

—Ya llegué. —El muchacho se tiró en la cama, completamente cansado y con una cara de depresión y decepción nunca antes vista; no cuando él era un mujeriego pervertido que siempre cargaba una sonrisa libidinosa en la cara.

—Me dices que te pasa, o te golpeo. —Hizo su mano un puño. No permitiría que su amigo estuviera así. Miroku suspiró—, habla ya.

—Me declaré a Sango. —Dijo harto, levantándose de golpe y agachando la mirada. A InuYasha se le iluminó el rostro. Vaya, se habían propuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos ese mismo día, ambos. Pero… ¿y esa cara?—. Le acabo de habar y me dijo que no. Me rechazó, InuYasha —habló herido, sorprendido—, la única chica a la que he amado media vida me rechazó. —Se tiró de nuevo en la cama, totalmente derrotado.

InuYasha abrió la boca, sin dar crédito a la afirmación de su amigo. ¿Estaban de acuerdo? Kagome y Sango estaban de acuerdo en dejarlos heridos, como si estuvieran ignorando por goleada los fuertes sentimientos hacia ellas y lo que les había costado decirles lo que sentían.

—Pues Kagome, me hizo lo mismo anoche. —Miroku volvió a levantarse, muy sorprendido, ¿era en serio?—. Miroku, algo raro les pasa a esas chicas. —Se tornó pensativo—, hay que averígualo.

Miroku asintió, sabiendo que así era.

—Tienes razón.

—Y tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo. —InuYasha observó cómo su amigo palidecía.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Gracias a **serena tsukino chiba, aky9110, Dead-End-00 y Camony. **Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo con la pequeña y prometida conti, bueno pues la verdad deseo que sigan con la misma incertidumbre xD

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Locura<strong>**: Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué?! —Estaba riendo de manera incrédula—, es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida. No.<p>

InuYasha caminó detrás de su hermana mayor, casi con desespero. Se estaba humillando.

—Kikyō, por favor. —Rogó el chico. La aludida volvió a negar, de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso—, mira, hazlo por una causa noble, deja de ser así. —La chica seguía caminando a su habitación—. Es un pequeño favor.

Taishō giró a ver a su hermano con una expresión desesperada, pidiéndole una cosa fuera de lo normal y algo que ella no podía hacer. Pero esque verlo de esa manera y tan "rebajado"... ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Rodó los ojos.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo lo ves? —Inquirió pensativa, retocándole.<p>

InuYasha encaró una ceja tratando de no estallar en risas. De verdad, que su hermana era un ángel. Pero bien, era mejor concentrarse en su cometido y dejar de pensar estupideces. Miró a su mejor amigo gruñir ante la imagen y decidió salir. Agradeció a su hermana.

Ella les dijo que tengan cuidado.

* * *

><p>Se internaron a paso lento al llegar a la gran unidad. Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron de él. Comenzaron a caminar de manera suave, mirando por en medio de los arbustos: todo estaba en calma. InuYasha decidió que era momento para entrar de una maldita vez.<p>

Miroku se negó.

—¿Quieres que entre así? ¿Estás loco? —Taishō rodó los ojos—, me van a…

—¿Quieres saber por qué Sango te rechazó o no? —El muchacho asintió—, entonces deja de ser gallina y camina.

Salieron de ese lugar y se metieron por uno de los grandes ventanales. InuYasha comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde dijera vestuario, para adentrarse, mientras que Miroku rogaba que nadie lo viera. Si algo así pasaba, mataría al tonto de InuYasha. Y de eso estaba más que seguro.

Taishō llegó a una encrucijada, entonces, se asomó despacio por esta.

—¿Y por qué no tú? —Inquirió Miroku, totalmente molesto, mirando a todas partes.

—Porque ninguna mujer tiene ojos dorados —InuYasha seguía mirando hacia donde ir—, pero sí azules. —Giró para ver a su amigo y evitó una carcajada—, ya deja de quejarte y actúa. —Esta vez se vio molesto.

Miroku rodó los ojos. De pronto se oyeron chiflidos vulgares, de unos estudiantes (al parecer, de la misma unidad) cerca de ellos.

—Oye preciosa, ¿qué haces esta noche? —Preguntó uno de ellos, antes de pasar cerca de los jóvenes—. Estás muy linda, nunca te había visto en la clase. ¿De dónde eres?

Miroku sintió morir y enrojeció cuando oyó eso. Llamó a su amigo en voz baja. No lo tenían que descubrir.

—¡Qué belleza de mujer! —Dijo otro, tocando automática el trasero de la _dama._

Esta vez Takeda, se quedó de piedra.

—Oye, baboso —se adelantó InuYasha, dando un golpe en la mano al atrevido—: deja en paz a mi hermana. —Definitivamente, Miroku iba a matar a su amigo.

Los jóvenes le fulminaron con la mirada. Ignoraron a Taishō para gritar: "¡Te veo después, preciosa!". Desaparecieron al fin del pasillo. Miroku iba a gritar, iba a fusilar y por sobre todo: iba a matar a un burlón InuYasha que quería no estallar en risas. Nunca, nunca en la vida imaginó ver al famoso mujeriego de su amigo vestido de bailarina de ballet.

Iba a morir, pronto.

—Maldición, por fin. —Masculló por lo bajo, abriendo una puerta.

—InuYasha, no vivirás por mucho. —Gruñó Miroku, entrando con su amigo. Jamás se olvidaría de esa ofensa hacia su orgullo y masculinidad. ¡Jamás!

* * *

><p>Bien, eso era todo. Por fin salían de la agotadora clase de ballet de ese día, directamente a los vestíbulos. Ya irían luego a hacer las pesadas tareas. Sango y Kagome estaban rendidas, solo querían descansar.<p>

Ya dentro, tenían planeado conversar un poco. Fueron despacio hasta su lugar, esperando que las demás se cambiaran y así no ser interrumpidas, porque hablarían de algo muy serio. Sango abrió la puerta del departamento, cerciorándose de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlas y entonces, entró sigilosa seguida por Higurashi.

Aspiró hondo, tomando en cuenta la nueva idea de su mejor amiga.

—Bien, Kagome, creo que debemos hablar. —Sukida estaba estúpidamente nerviosa, y sudaba más de lo normal—, lo que hemos decidido hoy en la tarde, ¿es en serio?

—Sí, Sango. —Kagome estaba incómoda ante la situación, aunque fuera algo que las dos compartieran, sabía que no era lo mejor del mundo y aceptarlo, mucho menos.

—De acuerdo, entonces…—Frunció el ceño, al escuchar un sonido tras la puerta—, Kagome, tú…

_¡Pum!_

Detrás de la puerta se dejaron ver en el piso a un InuYasha vestido de maestro de "Kung Fu", y a un Miroku de bailarina de ballet, muy parecido a ellas.

Abrieron la boca sorprendidas y a la vez enojadas.

—¡¿Nos han estado espiando?! —Gritaron al unísono, las afectadas.

—¡No! —Se levantó Miroku, de golpe para negar—, fue idea de InuYasha, lo juro. —El aludido se levantó molesto.

—Keh. —Taishō no tuvo mucho que agregar. La vergüenza lo estaba matando, junto a su sonrojo.

Kagome y Sango, comenzaron a convulsionar. Se taparon la boca y volvieron a mirar de arriba abajo a Miroku. Trataban de calmarse, en serio lo hacían. Mientras, Takeda frunció el ceño algo enojado, ¿qué les pasaba? Y lo más importante ¿qué tanto lo miraban?

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué?

—No, es que… Pues-no, no-es… No es nada. —Ya las chicas no pudieron más: estallaron en una risa frenética a la que luego de unos segundos, se les unió InuYasha.

No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta. Tal vez era su traje de bailarina rosa, o su peluca color marrón. Tal vez eran sus sandalias de mariposas o sus pestañas falsas que lo hacían lucir como una nena; tampoco sabía si era por su tenue maquillaje y rubor, o por las medias panti de flores, que traía en las masculinas piernas.

Las chicas se agarraban el vientre tratando de no morir en la risa. El observar al "gran-mujeriego-soy-muy-machote" en esas fachas, y vestido como una de sus grandes conquistas.

—Que linda te vez "Mirokita-chan" —Apodó Kagom,e tratando en serio de no morir. Se secó una lagrimilla.

El muchacho gruñó, avergonzado. Esa se las iba a pagar InuYasha, caras…muy caras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahaha, ok, he muerto con este capítulo, se me venía ocurriendo hace mucho y lo hice xP.<p>

**SangoSarait: ** Hola nena linda, muchas gracias por tu review, es un honor y pues ¿es en serio? Es la primera vez que me dejas un review 77

**Araianawh0a: **Oh, mi reina, gracias por dejar review.

**Dead-End-00: **Eres más fiel que yo con el anime xD, gracias por el review corazón espero este te haya gustado.

**Camony: **Prometiste siempre estar alerta y te admiro por estarlo reina, muñeca, gracias por el review y me choca que no tengas cuenta para contactarte directamente.

**Sweetpeachpie: **Mami, muchas gracias por unirte y dejar review, es un honor, igual, ya ves que no es Yuri y muchas gracias por decir que está graciosos y atrapante, ¿sabes?, el humor no es lo mío pero estoy aprendiendo ¿qué dices? xD gracias por leerme.

**Aky9110: **see, tienes razón princesa, se va a poner bueno :3 gracias por dejar review.

Y gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos prontico en "La culpa es de la cama", os espera muchas sorpresas y será que llegamos a los 100 reviews en esa historia, xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secreto a voces: <em>****Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Y de pronto, dejaron de reír. Kagome y Sango se miraron frunciendo el ceño; luego asintieron al mismo tiempo, miraron a los chicos y estos palidecieron, tragaron duro. Lo que venía no sería bueno.<p>

* * *

><p>En el instituto no se comentaba algo más que no fuera eso. Todos los estudiantes lanzaban piropos y todo tipo de burlas cuando los veían pasar, las chicas se reían de al menos uno de ellos, paradas en las esquinas y todo apuntaba al buylling; los maestros y directores trataban de sonar respetables a la hora de hablar del tema. La verdad esque era algo fuera de serie.<p>

—¿Y cuándo se casan? —Inquirió divertido el rubio, mientras le golpeaba el brazo a Taishō.

InuYasha gruñó, ¿pero de qué carajo hablaban? Siguió caminando junto a Miroku hasta el periódico mural, y pudieron observarlo allí.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —InuYasha arrancó el papel con brusquedad—. Ay, maldita Sango, la voy a matar. —Espetó por lo bajo, arrugando la hoja.

—¿Cómo pudo Sango hacernos esto? —Pronunció Miroku, decepcionado y con excesivo dramatismo—. ¿Qué no era suficiente con mandarnos al colegio de mochilas color rosa? —Miró atrás y vió allí su hermosa y varonil mochila transformada en una completa obra de arte femenina, con princesitas y todo.

Todo el instituto comenzó a reír al ya no soportarlo. He allí, en el mural, unas fotos de InuYasha y Miroku con expresión de asesinos tomados de la mano, el ojiazul vestido de bailarina y Taishō de maestro de Kong Fu. El goce era total, y las promotoras de eso habían sido las malditas (al parecer de InuYasha) de Sango y Kagome:

_"—¿Por qué nos miran así? —Preguntó Takeda, esperando no morir antes de matar a InuYasha._

_—¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? —La voz autoritaria de Sango, los hizo temblar. Kagome los miraba, aprobando la actitud de su amiga—. Les he preguntado, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Nos estaban espiando? —Sango alzó la voz, comprendiendo todo._

_Miroku se apresuró en negarlo todo, culpando a InuYasha nuevamente. Lo único que quería era que Sango no siguiera viéndolo vestido de esa manera tan bochornosa._

_—Sí. ¿Algún problema? —Habló InuYasha, intentando pararse, pero el golpe en su cabeza fue más fuerte._

_—¡Pervertidos! —Gritaron a coro un montón de chicas, que se suponía, iban al vestuario. Empezaron a darles con ropas, bolsos, puños, zapatos, zapatillas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano._

_—¿Están bien, chicas? —Inquirió una de las jóvenes—, ¿no les han hecho nada estos pervertidos, verdad? —Frunció el ceño._

_—No, no te preocupes Kaoru-chan —habló Kagome nerviosamente, mientras sonreía—. Ahora, ¿podrían dejarlos?_

_Miroku gritaba de manera dramática que ya lo dejaran, que las mujeres eran las princesas del mundo, y que no era justo que trataran así a un hombre que solo quería hacerlas felices. Kaoru rodó los ojos, fastidiada, parando la masacre que tenían sus amigas._

_—¡Malditas locas, se aprovechan porque son mujeres! —Gritó un golpeado y morado InuYasha, levantándose del piso, muy enojado._

_—Pero eso no es todo. —Kagome se cruzó de brazos. InuYasha y Miroku casi mueren ¡¿Qué?!—. Ahora deben salir tomados de la mano, como si fueran pareja. Así aprenderán a no espiar a las chicas._

_Y una caravana de locas asesinas —según ellos—, les esperaban con un objeto en la mano si esque ellos no se movían. Y debían hacerlo. ¡En ese instante! Realmente tenían que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario: serían hombres muertos._

_Con gruñidos y promesas de venganza, los dos amigos se encaminaron a la salida del plantel agarrados de la mano; así tal cual, como había dicho Kagome. Una de las chicas se les adelantó._

_ —Esperen. —Dijo sonriente, mientras los fotografiaba—. Listo. —Salió corriendo, para esperarlos afuera y seguir con las tomas._

_«Maldita Sango, juro que la mataré.» InuYasha, estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en asesino en serie…"_

Gruñó ante el recuerdo.

—No quisiera decirlo, pero... Se los advertí.—Allí estaba la voz de la sabiduría—. Les dije que era una locura, chicos. —Kikyō no sabía si reír o golpear a su hermano y amigo. Rodó los ojos.

—Ya no les des más advertencias, Kikyō. —La voz de Kagome se dejó escuchar, muy divertida—. ¿No son hermosas, sus mochilas? —Una sonrisa que enloquecía a InuYasha se instaló en su rostro.

Taishō iba a reclamarle algo, pero cuando se giró y la vió, con su falda roja de tablas y diseños cuadriculados, la blusa blanca y el abrigo beige, no pudo más que querer besarla en ese mismo instante. Todo si no hubiera estado parado, en media escuela. Miroku sintió lo mismo que su amigo cuando miró a Sango; que llevaba unos shorts a medio muslo y una blusa de mangas color naranja. También quiso darle amor.

¡Jodidas y sensuales mujeres! Las dos los hacían más que quitarles el sueño, la concentración y hacerlos pensar, soñar y más que todo, desear cosas estúpidas, cursis y sensuales para con ellas. Las amaban y las deseaban más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Hola? —Llamó la atención, Kikyō—. Tierra llamando a InuYasha y Miroku. ¿No quieren un babero? —Habló la Taishō, divertida al ver la expresión perdida de su hermano y su mejor amigo, posadas en Sango y Kagome.

Iban a reaccionar, pero el grito de Kagura los trajo de nuevo al mundo.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Las lesbianas!

Y todo el mundo se enteró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Me gusta e.e<p>

Hahahahaha gracias por sus reviews niñas, espero les haya gustado este capi.

**Honeystrange17: **Muchas gracias por tu review nena preciosa, me hizo muy feliz y que bueno que mis historias te hagan reír. Es un honor y espero te pases de nuevo :3

**Arianawh0a: **Oh, princesa *0* gracias por amar mi fic. Besos.

**Mamocha Forever: **Es un honor hacerte reír preciosa, gracias por el review.

**SangoSarait: **xD que bueno, ok muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Sweetpeachpie: **(?) el secreto de la chicas ya no es tan secreto ._. Gracias por dejar tu hermoso review nena, espero que te pases pronto por aquí :D

**Aky9110: **Oh, mi reina, gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias también por dejarme los reviews, besos y te quiero.

**Rose of Dark: **Gracias nena, espero te haya gustado.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Oh, mija, hace tiempo que no te pasabas además de que me debes reviews en "La culpa es de la cama" no se vale que leas un capi y después nada e.e te estaré esperando.

**Camony: **Princesa, gracias por el review y también me debes review en "La culpa es de la cama" me quedé esperándote y nada, espero te pases pronto. Espero tu review :'3

**Andreb1401: **Muchas gracias linda, xD es buen hacerte reír. Gracias por decir eso, eres un amor y te espero.

**Coneja: **Espero lo sepas pronto belleza, gracias por el review.

**Fifiabbs: **Oh, mi vida *o* GRACIAS POR PASARTE, ya te extrañaba T.T te dedico la historia —desde que la empecé me acordé de ti—, en compensación por mi demora en "Enamorada de un mujeriego", muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero te haya gustado.

**Dead-End-00: **See, es cierto xD muchas gracias por tu review chica linda, tú siempre tan fiel, te agradezco mucho eso.

Nos leemos niñas bellas.

**_Sayra._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mentira que es verdad:<em>** **Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Todo quedó en el aire, flotando, como si alguien les hubiera silenciado a propósito. Kikyō sonrió, incrédula. Desde el otro extremo, Sango y Kagome le hicieron gestos de agradecimiento a Kagura.<p>

_"—Vamos, Kagura. —Seguía rogando, Kagome._

_—¡Les dije que no! —Negó con frenesí, la aludida._

_Sango rodó los ojos._

_—¿No fueron suficientes razones?_

_Kagura giró, para encararlas—. Son ustedes unas cobardes —les insultó—. Toda mujer debe pasar por eso, pero lo que me están pidiendo es algo absurdo. Algo absurdo que yo no puedo cumplir._

_—Solo tendrás que ir y gritarlo. —Siguió la azabache._

_—¡Qué no!_

_—Por favor…—Rogó Sango—. Hazlo por nosotras._

_Kagura, miró los ojos brillantes de sus amigas y se rindió—. De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"_

Nadie creía una palabra de lo que habían escuchado. Todos se quedaron perplejos, sin decir una sola palabra. Los maestros y alumnos estaban en una pieza. La verdad es que todo eso era demasiado, para poder procesarlo con suficiente rapidez.

¡¿Las lesbianas?!

InuYasha y Miroku sintieron su mundo caerse. No… seguramente habían escuchado mal. Volvieron su mirada a Kagura para ver un indicio de broma, pero no, la chica seguía seria.

—¿Lesbianas? —Rió sarcástica—. Lo lamento, estoy confundida.

—Ya es hora de dejar de ocultarlo, Kikyō. —Dramatizó Kagome. El teatro le estaba saliendo perfecto. La aludida, miró a su amiga y agrandó los ojos, como si estuviera avisándole que cerrara la boca—. El mundo debe saber…—miró a todos y contó con la muda aprobación de Sango, que cerró los ojos antes de escuchar—: que somos lesbianas.

¡OH!

Una exclamación del tamaño de la tierra inundó el establecimiento.

Nuevamente, InuYasha y Miroku, se perdieron. Enrojecieron, murieron y revivieron. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Lesbianas?! ¡¿Es que estaban locas?! Bien, lindo día para enterarse de que las mujeres a las que amaban eran del otro equipo.

Ya saben, que bateaban con la zurda.

¡Bueno, que eran lesbianas!

—Y…—Prosiguió Sango. ¿Aún había más?—. Kagome y yo… somos pareja.

—¡Eso sí que no! —De repente, InuYasha estaba delante de Kagome, como protegiéndola, mientras miraba con miedo a Sango—. ¡Aléjate de Kagome, cólera malvado! —Movió sus manos, como ahuyentando a la chica.

—¡Sango! —Exclamó Miroku, llegando hasta la joven. Los demás seguían sin habla y Kagura estaba disfrutando el espectáculo—. Yo sé que tal vez estás en un momento de confusión sexual, y que te debes sentir aturdida, por eso has escogido a la señorita Kagome, pero... mírame bien, Sanguito, yo soy el que te conviene…

Mientras Miroku hablaba idioteces, la castaña se iba enfureciendo más a cada segundo. Lo iba a matar, de eso estaba segura—. Si no te callas, juro que usaré tu cabeza para trapear el piso de la escuela. —Le habló con voz tétrica, al muchacho—. Y tú InuYasha, suelta a Kagome o te juro que terminarás colgando de un árbol. —Advirtió.

—¡Eres una loca, Sango! —Gritó InuYasha, por millonésima segunda vez. Se sintió asustado y humillado a la vez, ante su amiga, ¿o rival?—. ¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Kagome y la corrompas!

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

—¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! —Gritó un alumno, desde la puerta.

La rectora Kaede, que junto a sus colegas maestros, había prescenciado el espectáculo en silencio; procesó una rápida idea en su mente.

—¡Corte! —Gritó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡¿Eh?! —Los aludidos se sorprendieron.

—¡Excelente trabajo, chicos! ¡Han hecho una escena espectacular, me han convencido! —Comentó a_legre, _caminando con una parsimonia digna del lugar que ocupaba en el instituto, hasta el grupo de estudiantes.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…?

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para sus compañeros! —Animó, cerrando la boca de Miroku con un pisotón el el pie del muchacho—. Chicos, les presento a los nuevos integrantes de la obra "Amor lésbico" —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Todos cayeron en la trampa. Empezaron a chiflar y a aplaudir al creerse el cuento de la escena. Kagura decidió no decir nada, pero se dio cuenta de que era una evasiva.

—¡Pueden regresar a clases! —Los chicos comenzaron a moverse—. Y ustedes, a dirección. —Habló entre dientes, tratando de disimular su molestia.

Sí, debían una explicación bastante larga…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Ay, niñas. Si supieran la poca inspiración —nula—, que tuve para este capítulo. Espero no haya quedado tan asqueroso, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. :c<p>

Gracias a:

**Andreb1401.**

**Sweetpeachpie.**

**Misaki CHAN118.**

**Mamocha forever.**

**SangoSarait.**

**Iimischa.**

**Dead-End-00.**

**Camony.**

**Honeystrange17.**

**CONEJA.**

**Fifiabbs.**

**Elvi.**

**Aky9110.**

**Diana.**

**Crackedshit.**

**Kamiktuski28.**

**Maria.**

Las amo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Excusas:<em>**** Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>—La culpa es nuestra, Licenciada —acotó Kagome, poniéndose realmente seria—. Mía, más que todo.<p>

La mirada acusatoria de la maestra se instaló sobre ella, pero no se dejó intimidar. Sango quiso hablar, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza como para tratar de excusar un comportamiento completamente irracional, con un trasfondo demasiado infantil y cobarde que no cubriría las expectativas de ninguna persona normal.

Aunque allí nadie lo era, realmente.

—Licenciada Kaede, Sango quiere corromper a Kagome —InuYasha iba de nuevo con su acusación trillada, como si Higurashi se hubiera dejado llevar por ideas ajenas. Las muchachas ya eran muy grandecitas, en realidad. La castaña rodó los ojos, cansada del mismo tema.

—No sancione a Kagura, Kaede-sama —defendió, Kagome—. Sango y yo fuimos quienes le pedimos que gritara eso. Ella se negó, lo juro, pero nosotras le rogamos, para convencerla.

InuYasha y Miroku sintieron el aguijón de la decepción, hincarles el corazón: ¿cómo era posible que sus amadas dijeran todo eso? Ellos estaban tratando de defenderlas, darles a entender que ellos sí entendían de verdad, su confusión. Pero comenzaban a darse cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y que, en efecto, se habían enamorado de un par de lesbianas.

No habían llamado a Kagura, pero estaba en el corredor de la oficina de rectorado. Escuchaba todo con claridad y sentía coraje: ¿cómo es que se había dejado llevar por esas tontas de sus amigas? Malditas fueran. Nunca más ayudaría a alguien con ese tipo de cosas.

—Ustedes hicieron un bochorno muy grande, esta mañana —comenzó la anciana directora escolar. Todos se sintieron aplastados por ese tono—. Y… me obligaron a organizar una obra de teatro que no estaba planeada…

—Con todo respeto, Licenciada…—interrumpió Miroku, carraspeando.

—Con o sin respeto: me los estás faltando, Takeda —le hizo reconocer—. Decía, que pronto se acercan las fiestas del instituto y… —los miró de manera seria, bajo sus lentes de gruesa luna—. Deben preparar la obra "Amor lésbico". Desde mañana comienzan los ensayos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo! —Corearon al unísono, alargando el "no" por más de lo que está escrito en este capítulo.

—Si desean entonces, pueden atenerse a las consecuencias —miró para Sango y Kagome— y a la sanción para su amiga Saitō —habló con mucha parsimonia, refiriéndose a Kagura.

Las jóvenes no tuvieron más que asentir. Se lo debían a su amiga, por eso no podían permitirse el gusto de negar.

Los chicos no tenían mucho que perder, después de todo.

—Me niego rotundamente —InuYasha fue el primero en defender su posición—. Si Sango y Kagome desean hacer algo tan asqueroso…

—El beso debe terminar con ustedes, ¿de qué hablas, Taishō? —Encaró una ceja, la rectora. El rubor les subió a todos por igual, sin saber qué decir con esas posibilidades. El mundo se les iluminó a los muchachos—. Se supone que lo del tema _yuri_, debe ser una farsa; las chicas deben terminar con su respectivo joven, no pueden cambiar el cauce natural de la vida.

—Licenciada…

—¿O es que de verdad son lesbianas?

El momento era demasiado incómodo.

Demasiado.

¿Cómo mentir, entonces?

—No…—pronunció Kagome, totalmente insegura.

Pero eso no importó: InuYasha y Miroku sintieron la llama de la esperanza encenderse en lo más profundo de su ser. No evitaron sonreír, mientras miraban los semblantes nerviosos y tensos de sus chicas. Porque lo eran, aunque no oficialmente.

—No se dice más. ¿Cuándo nos entregan el libreto, Licenciada? —Miroku leyó la mente de InuYasha, al parecer, porque se adelantó a decir algo que Taishō tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Las chicas los miraron, incrédulas.

—Bien. Mañana a primera hora les pasa a entregar la secretaria los libretos, a sus respectivas aulas. —Arregló los documentos de su escritorio, y los miró decidida—. Pueden retirarse.

Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron con miles de cosas en la cabeza, aún sin procesar. Salieron de la oficina, y Kagura ya no estaba. Se había marchado la muy bandida. Miroku llevó a Sango a otro lugar, alejado de InuYasha y Kagome.

—Sango, tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha esquivó la mirada, sonrojándose en el acto.

—Miroku, me siento muy confundida. —Fue lo único que dijo, evitando ya las lágrimas. Salió del encierro invisible en que Miroku la había encerrado y caminó a lado de InuYasha y Kagome, quienes aún conversaban.

O trataban de hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Es que quieres matarme? —le reclamó.

—InuYasha, hablamos en los ensayos ¿sí? —la verdad es que deseaba alcanzar a Sango. Ella era su único refugio, en realidad.

Las chicas casi corrieron, alejándose de esos dos.

Las ponían nerviosas.

Demasiado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>alculado fríamente, son solo diez capítulos, donde los últimos dos, serán dedicados a revelar la verdadera razón del lesbianismo de estas chicas, y cada pareja se va a llevar su capítulo. Como han de saber, esta historia sí es "InuYasha, Kagome H." "Miroku, Sango", ambas tienen el mismo protagonismo e importancia. Por eso, el capítulo nueve es para MirxSan y el diez, para cerrar con broche de oro, para InuxKag.

**E**ste capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mí única Rosa, **Rosa-Kagome** *w* oh, mi corazón. Amo tus hermosos y emotivos reviews llenos de idioteces dulces y coloridas. Gracias por postear en mis historias, y gracias a ti me anime a corregir el fanfic y a subir este capítulo. Ojalá te guste tanto como a mí tus reviews.

**Y **ustedes se dirán: "¡Corregido! ¿Desde cuándo esta perra corrige algo?" pues sí: Rosa me dio la inspiración para corregir unos errores imperdonables de narración, ortografía y gramática que poseían los antiguos capítulos. Macho, que nunca me di cuenta de lo bochornoso que se miraba. Pero bueno, que no me habían avisado que le di mal manejo a los personajes. De todas maneras dejé la cursilería barata para vuestro disfrute. Mientras más avance el tiempo, me daré cuenta que le falta mucho por mejorar a este fanfic.

**B**esos especiales a mis nenas:

**Titania Scarlett: **Hace ya bastantes años que me dijiste eso, nena, pero… ¡Gracias de todas formas! :D

**Sweetpeachpie: **Cariño, este fanfic es Short-Chapters xD Ju, ju, pues parte de la desesperación de Kagome y Sango por hacerle saber a la gente que es que son lesbianas, le pidieron a Kagura que las ayude, es todo xD

**Aky9110:** Porque Kagura es una de sus amigas (más grandota) y era la única que se me ocurrió Hahaha gracias por el review, amor.

**SangoSarait: **Oh, mi mana hermosa, muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres tan Asadafaja *e* espero te guste el capi de tu pareja favorita.

**Elvi: **Mi corazón, ya expliqué eso más arriba. Eh… gracias por tu review, a mí también me encantó plasmar esa parte xD

**Cindy V: **Gracias por el review, linda. Luego de siglos, espero algún día te pases.

**KagomeTaisho22: **Sí, cariño, la verdad es que me encantó y me reí ahora que lo volví a leer para corregirlo xD gracias por el review.

**Mamocha Forever: **Gracias por el comentario, preciosa, espero algún día vuelvas por este viejo y olvidado fic.

**Mary james: **Oh, nena yo… creo que te agregué en Facebook ¿o no? Lo siento, muchas gracias por el review.

**Yoketa: **Mi querida, muchas gracias de corazón. Hermoso review, de verdad *w*

**Rosa-kagome: **Ya sabes que te amo, mujer :*

**Y **gracias a los favoritos y seguidores, son lo más.

**B**esos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ensayos:<em>**** Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Tal vez, el ensayo les estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban y sus chicas estaban recapacitando.<p>

—¡No me importa lo que digas! —Exclamó dramática, sosteniendo el libreto blanco en las manos, leyéndolo al acto—. ¡Voy a quedarme con Ayumi! —chilló, refiriéndose a Kagome.

—¡Oh, amada mía! ¡No digas tonterías! —Miroku sostenía en libro de la misma manera que Sango, leyéndolo y alzando la mirada más veces de lo que se le alcanzaba, tratando de memorizarlo todo.

Aunque le estaba resultando demasiado cursi.

—Entonces… ¿Tú me amas? —por un momento, Miroku creyó que el brillo en los ojos de Sango era verdadero, tan hermoso que le causó un calor terrible en las mejillas, dejándolo casi indefenso.

Sango pensó, por unos segundos interminables dejar toda esa _farsa _por detrás, pegarse a Miroku y besarlo con todo el amor que podía tenerle a… Kagome, quizá. Le valía una mierda; lo único que deseaba era estar del brazo de Miroku en ese instante, que durara toda la vida y no soltarlo más. Eso era lo único que deseaba.

—Oye, espera un segundo…—apareció InuYasha, irrumpiendo el momento mágico. Se coló entre la pareja, con una expresión de duda estúpida en el rostro (la verdad es que estaba muriendo de la envidia: ese bobo de Miroku estaba consiguiendo acercarse demasiado a Sango y él ni siquiera había podido tocarle un solo pelo a Kagome)—. Eso no dice en el libreto.

En ese momento, el golpe seco en la cabeza de Taishō resonó por toda la sala de ensayos de la institución.

—¡Eres un tonto, InuYasha! —Vociferó Sango, casi matándolo con la mirada. ¡Maldito, les había frustrado todo!

Miroku miró incrédulo para Sango, con el puño puesto en la cabeza de su amigo ¿por qué le había molestado tanto la irrupción de InuYasha? Sonrió, con la esperanza pintada en los labios.

—¡Miroku! —exclamó adolorido, quitándose al joven de encima.

—¡InuYasha! —Se escuchó a Kagome, corriendo hacia ellos. La joven venía molesta, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Agarró a InuYasha por uno de los mechones plateados, acercándose a él peligrosamente.

—Ka…Kagome —de pronto, a Miroku y Sango les decían el _mal tercio_—. Tú… Te me acercas solo por eso, ¿verdad? —Inquirió sonrojado, mirándola con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es solo por eso? —Se alzó Kagome, a la altura del ambarino, mirándolo con la misma desconfianza que él—. Te estás imaginando cosas ¿verdad, atrevido? —Alzó la mano para cachetearlo, pero él la detuvo. ¿Dónde estaban Miroku y Sango? A Kagome se le habían perdido sus únicos amigos ¡InuYasha la estaba poniendo nerviosa!

—Pues entonces deja de acercarte así a un hombre, Kagome —el tono de InuYasha, de pronto era demasiado _¿sensual? _No sabía bien cómo explicar todo, pero la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió, sí sabía cómo explicarla.

Taishō la soltó de pronto, recordando lo lejos que estaba de conseguir las cosas _no tan santas _que deseaba hacer con Kagome.

—¿InuYasha? —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan tonta ¡Había estado tan cerca de él y de sus labios! ¡Qué boba era! De todos modos y como siempre, el miedo la había invadido, impidiéndole deliberadamente que un hombre se le acercara (InuYasha, más que todo).

Una alerta inmediata aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Sabía que su cerebro temía tanto con él, porque en el fondo, su subconsciente le estaba suplicando a gritos que fuera InuYasha quien la tocara por primera vez (él, no Sango, aunque lo hayan pensado todos de esa manera en que ellas mismas se habían encargado).

¡Ay, estaba tan confundida!

—Jóvenes —el tono de la licenciada Kaede era jovial, llena de seguridad y energía. Los aludidos hicieron una reverencia ante su maestra—. ¿Cómo van con la obra? Está hermosa, ¿verdad que sí?

—¡De ninguna manera, licenciada! —Saltó InuYasha, con la ira a flor de piel—. ¡Esto es tan cursi, que _Romeo y Julieta_ se están revolcando en la tumba ahora mismo!

—Cállate, InuYasha —defendió Miroku, poniéndose frente a sus amigos y mirando a Kaede con respeto—. El libreto es perfecto, Kaede-sama —una risita pervertida lo invadió, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero Sango y Kagome lo miraron extraño. Ese hombre no servía para monje ¡era tan pervertido!

—Muy bien, entonces sigan practicando —giró sobre sus pies, con dirección a la salida, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes y sus libretos.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Miroku?! —gruñó InuYasha, llegando a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Kagome cuchicheaban algo sobre el comportamiento tan extraño de los muchachos y lo que habían sentido ese día.

—InuYasha, tonto amigo —le puso una mano en el hombro, hablando con su típico tono sabio—. Si se nos ocurre cambiar el libreto… ¿Has leído el tuyo completo? —El aludido negó—, pues si miras al fondo, hay un beso —comentó pícaro, sonriendo pervertidamente, otra vez.

—¿Lo dices en serio, pervertido? —desconfió InuYasha, achicando los ojos.

Miroku se sintió ofendido, sumamente (era dramático, en verdad).

—Si no soy el único al que le agrada la idea, entonces es porque no soy el único pervertido ¿no lo crees así, InuYasha? —él también achicó los ojos, ya que el insulto había sido correspondido, ciertamente.

Y logró que su amigo tonto se sonrojara. ¡Gran avance, Miroku! Por lo menos había aprendido a devolverle los insultos y humillaciones a Taishō. Además, él no era el único que estaba enamorado de una _lesbiana. _Y que deseaba tirársela…

¡Basta de pensamientos sucios! (sintió que en otra vida sería un monje; InuYasha le diría que ni siquiera su oficio limpiaría su corazón.) ¡Era cierto! En eso tenía razón ese bobo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Besar a Sango antes del festival? —Devolvió InuYasha, tratando de dejarse para la soledad la imagen de él, besando a Kagome en frente de media escuela; por lo menos escondería su vergüenza con la excusa de que era para el colegio.

—¡Mira, Kagome! —Regresaron la vista a Sango, que mantenía una revista en sus manos—. ¿No son hermosos? —Los ojos de la castaña brillaban con increíble excitación ¿pero qué demonios estaban viendo?

—¡Sí! En especial Kappei Yamaguchi —chilló Higurashi, incorporándose hacia su amiga y la revista.

—¿Ese estúpido que tiene una voz parecida a la mía? —se quejó InuYasha, incrédulo. ¿Cómo de gustarle esos hombres?

—¿Ya viste a Kouji Tsujitani? —comentó Sango, ignorando a Taishō olímpicamente. Él gruñó en respuesta—. Y sí, también su voz se le parece a Miroku —miró para el aludido, con los ojos entrecerrados ¿también era un celoso compulsivo como InuYasha?

InuYasha iba a reclamar, pero en ese momento llegó Kikyō, corriendo apresurada.

—¡Kagome, Sango! —Llamó alarmada, con los ojos inyectados de angustia—. ¡Kagura acaba de fugarse con Sesshōmaru!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron al unísono, mirando para la Taishō.

—Y dejó una carta diciendo que es culpa de las lesbianas del colegio.

Y ellas estallaron en risas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>adie quiere creerme: estoy loca, en serio xD.

**L**a verdad es que ni yo misma sé por qué les causó risa lo de Kagura, pero tenía que inventarme algo y no dejar el capítulo en el limbo(? El caso es que por fin terminé este capítulo que me tenía rondando la mente desde hace mucho tiempo (y cuando digo mucho me refiero a algo así como desde que actualicé xD) y la verdad es que lo de la obra no estaba pensado, pero salió y punto.

**D**e nuevo muchas gracias a:

**Aky9110.**

**Kasuyoki.**

**Rosa Kagome Higurashi.**

**SangoSarait.**

**Elvi.**

**Akiko mart.**

**Mary James.**

**N**iñas, sus reviews son lo más *w* muchas gracias por amar mi fic, la verdad es que me hacen sentir de lo mejor.


End file.
